


A Kryptonian and Ladybug

by SuperFlarrowLover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Kara Danvers, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: When Kara lands on earth she is found by none other than Emilie and Gabriel Agreste. Now there’s a villain named Hawkmoth who is after Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous, Kara is forced to become Supergirl to help them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kara Danvers & Adrien Agreste, Kara Danvers & Gabriel Agreste, Kara Danvers & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 4





	A Kryptonian and Ladybug

“My name is Kara Zor-El. 11 years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone. A region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for 24 years until somehow I got here. When I arrived, I was still a 5-year-old girl. I was found by my adoptive mother and father Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. They had a son who was 4 four years old named Adrien. I vowed to my parents that I would protect Adrien and keep him safe.” 

**_Somewhere In Paris_ **

Kara and Adrien were running from their bodyguards. 

“Come on!” Kara yelled as Adrien stopped

The car stopped in front of them, “Adrien, Kara, please reconsider you know what your father wants.” Natalie said

“But this is what we want to do.” Adrien said

Kara and Adrien here a man groan. Kara and Adrien run over to help him.

“Thank you.” The old man said

Kara and Adrien nod their heads.

“We just want to go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?” Kara asked 

“Please don’t tell our father about this?” Adrien said, sadly

**_Agreste Mansion_ **

“Who was the first president of the fifth French Republic?” Natalie asked

“Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.” Adrien and Kara said, sadly “Excellent, Adrien and Kara.” Natalie said

Suddenly Gabriel appeared, “Give me a minute would you Natalie?” 

“Yes sir.” Natalie said

“You two are  **NOT** going to school. I already told you.” Gabriel said. 

Adrien and Kara turn to Natalie with a sad face.

“But father.” Adrien said

“Everything you two need is right here where I can keep on you. I will not let you outside in this dangerous world.” Gabriel said

“But dad, I'm almost eighteen and Adrien and I know how to take care of ourselves.” Kara stated

“And it’s not too dangerous father, we're always stuck here by ourselves, why can’t we go make friends like everybody else?” 

“Because you are not like everybody else you are my son and my daughter.” Gabriel said

Adrien and Kara look down sadly, “Continue.” Gabriel said

“We can leave there for today-” Adrien and Kara run to their rooms.

Kara flopped on her bed but she suddenly heard a thud and ran outside. Kara saw it was a giant stone walking. 

Kara puts on a costume so nobody can recognise her and she flies after it.

As Kara is flying she sees two people on the ground so Kara lands next to them.

“And who are you supposed to be?” The male asked “My kwami never mentioned you.”

“Um you can call me Supergirl.” Kara said in thought, “Yeah I'm Supergirl.” 

“Well i’m Cat Noir, and this is my partner.” He said

“I don’t really have a code name.” The blue-haired girl said

They hear a thud. “Love to chat but I gotta go.” Kara said as she flew after the thud. 

“Okay, so she flies.” Cat Noir said, in amazement

Chat Noir follows after her.

“Where are you going?” The blue-haired girl asked 

“We have to save Paris, right?” he asked as he jumped off the roof

**_Football Stadium_ **

Kara sees Stoneheart going after Kim, she flies down and grabs Stonehearts hand. 

“Go get out of here!” Kara yelled

Stoneheart smacks Kara away. Cat Noir lands next to her and offers her a hand.

“Need any help?” Cat Noir asked

Kara takes his hand, “Thanks.” 

They turn around to Stoneheart, “You know it’s not very nice to pick on someone who’s smaller than you.”

“I guess you’re talking about yourself.” Stoneheart said

He tries to smack Cat Noir and Kara away but they dodged it. Kara flies into the air and begins to punch Stoneheart’s face left and right. Kara was about to attack again when Stoneheart grabs her fist and slams her hard on the ground. 

“Ow.” Kara groaned

Cat Noir tries to handle Stoneheart but he keeps dodging. 

“Where are you partner?” Cat Noir asked

Stoneheart grabs a goalie and throws it at Cat Noir who dodges it but heads straight for Alya. Cat throws his baton, knocking it out of course, but then Stoneheart grabs him.

Kara gets up to see Ladybug throwing her yo yo and landing on the ground. 

“Animal cruelty? How shameful.” She said

Kara lands next to Ladybug. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry about that.” Ladybug said

“No problem.” Cat Noir said 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled 

A suit fell in her hands. 

“So we’re supposed to defeat a supervillain with a suit?” Kara asked in disbelief

Ladybug starts putting the objects together. She wraps her yo yo around Cat Noir’s legs. 

Cat Noir looks at Kara, “Do you know what she’s trying to do?”

“Nope.” Kara said

“Don’t resist. Trust me.” Ladybug said

She twirls around three times and throws Cat Noir into Stoneheart who catches him. Ladybug jumps up and she gets caught too. 

“Supergirl the tap!” Ladybug yelled

Kara turns on the water. Stoneheart lets go of Ladybug and she runs over to the akuma and she steps on it. Releasing the akuma. 

Stoneheart changed back into Ivan. 

“This girl is awesome. She’s crazy awesome” Cat Noir cheered 

“I know.” Kara said

“Uh what’s going on here?” Ivan asked confused

“You both were incredible, miss uh bug lady and Supergirl. You did it” Cat said

“We both did it partner.” Ladybug said

“Pound it!” The three said doing a fist bump

  
Suddenly Cat Noir’s miraculous began to beep,

“You should get going, our identities must be kept a secret.” Ladybug said

“Fairwell m’ladies.” Cat Noir said as he took a bow

“Let’s do this again soon okay!” Cat Noir yelled as he ran away

“Don’t you have a miraculous too?” Ladybug asked

“No not really, but I'll see you on the flipside.” Kara said then she flies away

**_Agreste Mansion (Kara’s Room)_ **

Kara puts away her costume when she sees the news. 

“Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our three new superheroes: Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Supergirl, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital. As dozens of people are transforming into stone monsters.” 

“Oh no!” Kara said


End file.
